The present invention relates to a structure for draining liquid for a vehicle such as a hatch-roof (T-bar roof) type vehicle and method for forming the structure therefor. A pair of hatch roofs are specifically detachable from respective openings of a roof of a vehicle body.
A Japanese Patent Application first Publication (Tokkai) sho 61-1535 published on Jan. 7, 1986 exemplifies such a type of structure for draining liquid for the hatch-roof type vehicle. In the above-identified Japanese Patent Application first Publication, the pair of the hatch roofs are detachably mounted on the roof. A first weatherstrip disposed along a side edge of each hatch roof serves to seal an opposing upper edge of a door glass when the corresponding hatch roof is attached to the roof of the vehicle body. In addition, a second weatherstrip is disposed along a center pillar, a peripheral edge of the corresponding opening for receiving the hatch roof, and a front pillar. When the hatch roof is attached to the opening end of the roof, an elongated end surface of the first weatherstrip is brought in contact with a corresponding end surface of the second weatherstrip disposed along the center pillar and an upper end of the front pillar, forming butt joints, so that a continuous contour on each side of the vehicle body in a vehicle width direction is formed.
The first weatherstrip, furthermore, has a hollow in it along its elongated direction and the second weatherstrip has substantially the same cross section as the first weatherstrip. However, the end surfaces of both first and second weatherstrips which are butted on each other have wall structures to enclose such inner hollow portions. Since each of the hatch roofs is attached onto the roof in a manner of carrying it on the roof from above the roof so as to engage the roof and pressing it downward so as to attach completely to the roof, each end surface of both first and second weatherstrips is inclined relatively with respect to a vertical direction of the vehicle body so that one end surface of the first weatherstrip is butted on the inclined corresponding end surface of each second weatherstrip when the hatch roof is pressed downward on the roof as described above. Consequently, both first and second weatherstrips can provide a favorable sealing structure to avoid invasion of liquid such as rain water into a passenger compartment.
However, a part of one of the second weatherstrips which is disposed on an upper end of the center pillar and is slightly projected in the forward direction of the vehicle body and accordingly an opposing part of the first weatherstrip is slightly widthdrawn in the forward direction in order to bring the corresponding end surface of the first weatherstrip in close contact with the opposing end surface of the second weatherstrip. Therefore, when the first weatherstrip is pressed downward to attach the corresponding hatch roof to the roof, friction between abutment end surfaces is so large that the above-described part of the second weatherstrip is forcibly deviated downward to the door glass. Consequently, an alignment difference occurs between both first and second weatherstrips. Therefore, a sealing characteristic is deteriorated. Such an incomplete sealing is bad for the external appearance of the vehicle body. Especially, the alignment difference described above becomes large as a distance between the part of the first weatherstrip which faces against the corresponding end surface of the second weatherstrip and a parting surface of the hatch roof from the roof becomes large.
A Japanese Utility Model Application first Publication Sho 59-8820 published on Jan. 20, 1984 exemplifies the other structure for draining liquid for the vehicles. In the above-identified Japanese Utility Model Application Publication, a water passage in a channel shape of cross section is formed along the peripheral edge of the opening to trap liquid such as rain waterdrops. A dam portion is formed on a roof side portion of the second weatherstrip disposed along the roof bridged to the center pillar. The dam portion causes the water flow on the water passage to be interrupted and a draining pipe disposed upstream of the dam portion is used to drain water in the dam portion outside of the vehicle body via a hose.
In the above-described structure of the above-identified Japanese Utility Model Application Publication, the hose needs to be prepared and the draining pipe is extended toward the inside of the passenger compartment. Therefore, it is troublesome to apply the long hose to the pipe to drain the water in the dam portion. In addition, if overflow of water occurs in the dam portion, the water flows down over the dam portion along the second weatherstrip. If a mounting misalignment of the door glass with respect to the center pillar, the overflow water invades into the inside of the passenger compartment via a clearance between the door glass and side edge of the second weatherstrip.
Furthermore, if the hatch roof and a seal lip of the second weatherstrip are not sufficiently contacted with each other due to an assembly error in the vehicle body, a part of water overflowed through the dam portion may leak into the inside of the passenger compartment via a rearward surface of each hatch roof when rain falls and the hatch roof is attached to the opening end of the roof.